


A New Merge

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [24]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ed may or may not take Beyoncé lyrics as inspiration for Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Merge

It is the twenty-fifth of December and Ed wakes up with a dead arm, a crick in his neck, a snuffling boy pressed to his side and a smile on his face. He'll claim the smile's about Christmas Morning and the presents it's bound to bring, but if he's being truthful (and in the privacy of his early morning mind he's usually exclusively that), it's more down to aforementioned boy. It's their first Christmas together. Not the first since they've started seeing each other, but the first they've decided to spend as a couple rather than going home to their families. They did that too, staying up in Cheshire over the weekend and taking a daytrip to see Ed's family on Monday, but on Christmas Eve they got back to Ed's London home and started whipping up their very own Christmas dinner. Well. Harry did most of the actual cooking, although Ed helped. He's not entirely useless, he's just usually far too lazy to try for anything as ambitious as a Christmas roast.

 

Smile still in place, Ed scoots back a bit, tries to get the feeling back into his arm and then turns to poke Harry in the side. No reason to be patient when there are presents and a proper fry-up breakfast to be had. It only takes a few pokes for Harry's relaxed snuffles to pick up and for his eyes to blink open drearily.

 

"Ed," Harry grumbles.

 

"Morning sleepyhead," Ed says. There must be something on his face that Harry likes (or maybe just his face), because his frown smoothes out into an answering smile almost immediately.

 

"Merry Christmas," Harry says, rough voice and all. Ed scoots closer and kisses him.

 

"Fry-up?" Harry asks when their lips part again. "There's roast left."

 

"Yes, please," Ed says, indulging in the sweet atmosphere that'll turn silly soon enough (when they get to their presents by the latest). They can't really help it. They're silly 70% of the time, soppy for 25% and the other 5% don't bare thinking about. Especially not on Christmas morning. Harry leans in for another kiss before slipping out of bed, pulling on a pair of joggers and a Christmas jumper and ambling towards the kitchen.

 

The fry-up tastes even better than it smells, if that's at all possible, and as predicted their presents to each other are mostly a competition about getting each other the silliest things possible. There are far too many penis-shaped children's toys, is what Ed has learned over the past year. Also, novelty clothing. There's too much of that as well. He's particularly proud of the deep red jumper with the golden nipple tassels on. It has Harry laughing for a good minute or two, before he pulls his kissing reindeers off over his head and slips it on.

 

"Well?" he asks and shimmies so the tassels sway. Ed laughs and pretends to squirt him with the Spiderman water pistol with the very unfortunately placed trigger Harry gave him.

 

"Dashing."

 

There are, of course, also the ridiculously pricey ones. The silk-lined blazer and Cartier tie-clip he's gotten Harry and the VVS cufflinks and Audemars Piguet watch Harry's gotten him, since Ed's been 'on his suit and tie game' a lot recently. The watch matches the one Harry's usually wearing and it's that more than anything that makes Ed strap it on his wrist and kiss Harry softly.

 

There's also the LEGO Christmas Village Market Ed got Harry because they couldn't go to an actual one this year and the LEGO Christmas Village Cottage Harry got Ed because apparently they really are two of a kind. That's their afternoon settled then.

 

All in all, Ed counts their first Christmas together as a success on all levels.

 

**The End**


End file.
